Integrated circuit (IC) dies are commonly mounted in a package suitable to provide protection and optimal conditions for operation. Packaging (sometimes called encapsulation or sealing) involves mounting the die on a support structure such as a bed of a lead frame, connecting the die pads to interconnecting pins on the package via wires during a wire bonding step, and sealing the die. Tiny wires may be used to connect pads to the pins and these are commonly made from gold or copper. The lead frame may be made of copper and be plated with solder, a mixture of tin and lead. The lead frame is designed to provide a suitable mounting location for the die as well as provide a suitable mounting location for an interconnection landing point for wires during wire bonding.
Wire bonding is a common method of making interconnections between an IC and a package during semiconductor device fabrication. Wire bonding is generally considered the most cost-effective and flexible interconnect technology, and is used to assemble the vast majority of semiconductor packages. As such, it becomes important to assure that the lead frame (including the pad and leads) is securely attached to the support structure. If the lead frame mount is compromised, the die and lead frame tandem may be loose which will compromise the wire bonding procedure as well as increase the chance of the lead frame being compromised after sealing if the package is jostled or impacted.